England
This is the article about the collection of territories that are governed under the English crown. For other uses, see England (disambiguation) The English Empire (also known simply as England) is a large, sprawling empire with multiple possessions around the world. It is, de jure, the successor state to the former British Empire, with the English crown continuing the line established by the British monarchy as well as retaining its capital at London and most of its former colonies. De facto, the state came into existence in May 1992 after the Treaty of Nairobi forced the British crown to acknowledge the independence of several different states, one of which was Wales. Since then, England quickly recovered from its reversal of fortunes into becoming the second most powerful country in the world after Rome. Alongside Byzantium, the English were instrumental in founding the Virtue Federation which has served as a counterbalance to the Romans. England is often compared to Rome, owing to England's long rivalry with the Romans dating back to the early days of the British Empire. Like Rome, England's method of government is democratic, although England is not a republic. Unlike Rome, England's head of state- the English Emperor- is not elected, serving in his capacity for life. The English Emperor does technically have the power to veto the laws of the English Parliament but in practice he does not do so. The Emperor also has no judiciary responsibilities, unlike in Rome. This leaves the balance of power in England with the English Parliament, who is led by the English Chancellor. To determine the makeup of Parliament, England's territories are divided into smaller geographic regions known as "ridings" who vote for a person to represent them in Parliament. Most representatives belong to one of England's political parties, with each party having a leader. Technically, after every election Parliament then votes for the Chancellor but this vote is largely symbolic if a party holds a majority of the seats, since they would vote for their own leader as Chancellor. If no party does hold a majority of seats, the Chancellor vote becomes more important, as parties now need to negotiate with each other to see if a governing coalition can be formed. There is no set time period for when elections for Parliamentary seats have to be called- Parliament can vote to have an election whenever it likes- but the English Constitution states that at minimum Parliament must hold a vote for its seats after a government has reached its fifth year of reigning. Currently, English Parliament is comprised with a strong majority of Conservative Party members, led by Chancellor Toby Button. The Conservatives have led Britain and England in some form or another since 1950 (except for a Labour government in 1974-79) and have held a Parliamentary majority every year since 1993. At A Glance Nation Name: The Empire of England Demonym: English Capital: London Independence: October 14, 1066 (Battle of Hastings establishes the rule of the House of Anjou), May 22, 1992 (Treaty of Nairobi ends the United Kingdom of England and Wales, informally known as "Britain") Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language: English Government Type: Parliamentary democracy Head of State: Emperor Richard IV Head of Government: Chancellor Toby Button Official Religion: Anglicanism Largest Religion: Petrine Catholicism, Anglicanism, Nathanism Economy Type: Free market capitalist Currency: English pound (£1=US$2) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Depends on territory Calling Code: +44 Internet TLD: .eng Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: ENG Military Strength: 2% of the population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 100 (Strong) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 100/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 100/100 (Strong), Other (University poll): 100/100 (Strong) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 100/100 (Strong). (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 70/100 (generally free- restrictions placed are usually measures against anti-competitiveness and to ensure the general independence of English businesses) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 75/100 (Good) (Better for the wealthy) Health Care System: Market-based, with some government subsidies. Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 70/100 (political discourse is allowed though it is tightly monitored, though government censorship of the media is not common) Drug Laws: All except coffee, alcohol and cigarettes are banned. Gun Control: Only those in a law enforcement, the Army or other governmental role can legally obtain and use a gun, in practice, the state is one of the leaders in the "gun trade" and the government turns a blind eye to this. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 40/100 (some attention paid to environmental concerns, though this takes a back seat to economic interests) Category:Nations of Vicendum Category:Virtue Federation Category:Major powers